characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Warner Cable Kids
Time Warner Cable Kids '''(sometimes referred to as TWCK or just '''Time Warner Cable Kids)' '''is a free set cable/satellite channel formed in 1993 in the USA by Comcast, Sesame Workshop, The Jim Henson Company and PBS. Time Warner Cable Kids is available on many major cable networks, as well as Comcast, DirecTV, WOW! and AT&T. Time Warner Cable Kids replaced on PBS Kids Channel that originally was available on television. Time Warner Cable Kids has among children's shows including Caillou, Arthur, Barney & Friends, Frances, Curious George, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Sesame Street, The Wiggles, Miffy and Friends,Super Why! and more. Another channel called "Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel" launched in September 3, 2012. About the channel The 24 hour preschool channel is here! Go to www.TimeWarnerCableKidsTheChannel.com to find out more. www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com. Description We are excited to introduce Time Warner Cable Kids, the channel. Time Warner Cable Kids is the 24-hour preschool channel for children ages 2-8 and is available on TV, on demand and online at www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com The channel is formed in 1993 and will be available by major cable networks by Comcast, DirecTV, Dish Network, AT&T, WOW!, Cox, Bright House Networks, Vision and among others. Time Warner Cable Kids has among children's hit shows including Caillou, Arthur, Curious George, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Sesame Street, Barney & Friends, The Wiggles and more. Visit www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com and www.TimeWarnerCableKidsTheChannel.com to see if it’s available in your neighborhood or to contact your cable provider to request it. The channel is daily in the United States every mornings, afternoons and evenings on Time Warner Cable Kids. Programming Here are the list of programs that aired on Time Warner Cable Kids in random order. Current Programming *Abby's Flying Fairy School *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends *The Adventures of Little Audrey *The Adventures of Massey Ferguson *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *Albert's World Tour Adventure *Andy Pandy *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps *Animal Atlas *Arthur *Astroblast! *Babar and the Adventures of Badou *Baby Huey *Baby Looney Tunes *The Backyardigans *Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI animated series) *Barney & Friends *Bear in the Big Blue House *The Berenstain Bears *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures *Between the Lions *The Big Comfy Couch *Big Sister & Little Brother *Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Blue's Room *Bob the Builder *Boj *Bubble Guppies *Button Moon *Caillou *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Casper and Friends *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Charlie and Lola *The Chica Show *Chloe's Closet *Chloe and Friends *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Clifford's Puppy Days *Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures *Curious George *Cyberchase *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Dinopaws *Dinosaur Train *Doc McStuffins *The Doodlebops *The Doozers *Dora the Explorer *Dora and Friends: Into the City *Dragon Tales *Earth to Luna! *Eaten by Dogs *Elmo's World *Elmo the Musical *Fifi and the Flowertots *Finley the Fire Engine *Five Minutes More *Frances *Franklin and Friends *Franny's Feet *The Fresh Beat Band *The Furchester Hotel *Gaspard and Lisa *George Shrinks *Go, Diego, Go! *Gofrette *Guess How Much I Love You *Gullah Gullah Island *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Henry Hugglemonster *The Hive *Hip Hop Harry *In the Night Garden *Justin Time *Johnson and Friends *Kate & Mim-Mim *Kipper the Dog *The Koala Brothers *Lalaloopsy *The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show *LazyTown *Let's Go Pocoyo *Lily's Driftwood Bay *Little Audrey and Friends *Little Bear *Little Bill *Little Charmers *Little Charley Bear *Little Einsteins *Little People Place *Madeline *Make Way for Noddy *The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck *Martha Speaks *Maryoku Yummy *Max and Ruby *Maya the Bee *Mcdonald's Farm *Miffy and Friends *Mike the Knight *Milly, Molly *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Mysterious Cities of Gold *The New Adventures of Madeline *The New Charlie and Lola Show *Octonauts *Old Bear and Friends *Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm *Olivia *Oswald *On Beyond Zebra *Pajanimals *PAW Patrol *Paz *Peg + Cat *Peppa Pig *The Pingu Show *Peter Rabbit *Pinky Dinky Doo *Play with Me Sesame *Poppy Cat *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service *Q Pootle 5 *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion *Raggs *The Raggy Dolls *Rainbow *Rastamouse *Richie Rich *Rimba's Island *Roary the Racing Car *Rob the Robot *Rolie Polie Olie *Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave *Rupert *Sammy's Story Shop *Sandra, the Fairytale Detective *Sarah & Duck *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear *Sesame Street *Shaun the Sheep *Shaun the Sheep Championsheeps *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Sid the Science Kid *Stella and Sam *Sofia the First *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures *Super Why! *Super Wings *Team Umizoomi *Teletubbies *Teletubbies Everywhere *Thomas & Friends *Tickety Toc *Timmy Time *Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom *The Treacle People *Treetown *Treetown Funtown *Tree Fu Tom *The Triplets *Twirlywoos *VeggieTales in the House *VeggieTales *Waybuloo *Wallykazam! *The Wiggles *Wilbur *Wild Animal Baby Explorers *The Wind in the Willows *Wishbone *Wizbit *WordGirl *WordWorld *The WotWots *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Yo Gabba Gabba! *Yoho Ahoy *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time *Zack & Quack *Zerby Derby *Zou Upcoming Programming *Clangers *Floogals Former Programming *Adventures in Wonderland *The Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Albert the Fifth Musketeer *Animalia *Archibald the Koala *Babar *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Blue's Clues *Boohbah *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Corduroy *Crazy Quilt *Dragon *Elliot Moose *Fraggle Rock *Franklin *Henry's Amazing Animals *The Hoobs *It's a Big Big World *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Lamb Chop's Play-Along *The Littles *Little People *The Magic School Bus *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Mopatop's Shop *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Out of the Box *PB Bear and Friends *PB&J Otter *Peep and the Big Wide World *The Puzzle Place *Rubbadubbers *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat *Seven Little Monsters *Shining Time Station *Sooty's Amazing Adventures *Spot the Dog *Stanley *Strawberry Shortcake *Timothy Goes to School *ToddWorld *Wee 3 *Wimzie's House *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Zoboomafoo *ZOOM Programming blocks *The Preschool Club *It's Storytime *Let’s Go, Go, Go! *The Goodnight Show List of Time Warner Cable Kids characters Current Characters *Caillou: Caillou, Rosie, Gilbert the Cat, Grandma, Grandpa, Leo, Sarah and Clementine *Arthur: Arthur, D.W., Buster, Francine, Brain, Sue Ellen, Mrs. Read, Mr. Read, Grandma Thora, Grandpa Dave and Pal *Frances: Frances and Gloria *Madeline: Madeline, Pepito, Miss Clavel, Chloe, Nicole, Danielle, Yvette, Nona, Lulu, Anne, Ellie, Monique, Janine and Sylvie *Rainbow: Zippy, George and Bungle *Boj: Boj, Mimi and Pops *Lily's Driftwood Bay: Lily, Gull, Salty Dog and Wee Rabbit *Care Bears: Share Bear, Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Harmony Bear and Grumpy Bear *Oswald: Oswald, Weenie, Henry the Penguin, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, The Egg Twins and Madame Butterfly *The Adventures of Massey Ferguson: Massey Ferguson *Sarah & Duck: Duck *Clifford the Big Red Dog: Clifford the Big Red Dog, Emily Elizabeth, T-Bone, Cleo, Mac, Charley and Jetta Handover *The Adventures of Paddington Bear: Paddington Bear *Curious George: Curious George and The Man with the Yellow Hat *Sesame Street/Play with Me Sesame: Big Bird, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Prairie Dawn, Abby Cadabby, Oscar the Grouch, Telly, Herry Monster, Baby Bear, Zoe, Count Von Count, Hoots the Owl, The Two-Headed Monster, Rosita, Countess, Benny Rabbit, Kermit the Forg, Honkers, Wolfgang the Seal, Placido Flamingo, Frazzle, Humphrey, Ingrid, Baby Natasha, Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Forgetful Jones, Mr. Johnson, Mumford, Biff, Fred the Wonder Horse, A Camel, A Shark, A Tornado and The Elephant *Barney & Friends: Barney, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, Baby Bop, B.J. and Riff *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po and Noo-noo *The Wiggles: Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus *WordWorld: Dog, Pig, Sheep and Duck *Dinosaur Train: Buddy *Bubble Guppies: Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny and Bubble Puppy *Treetown/Treetown Funtown: Cush, Lillian, Ruby Rae and Suzanne Magique *Wizbit: Wizbit, Wooly and Squidgy Bog *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends: Chuck *MacDonalds Farm: Neigh Neigh the Horse, Miss Moo Moo the Cow, Woof Woof the Puppy, Baa Baa the Sheep, Quack Quack the Duck and Oink and Oinky the Pig Twins *Tickety Toc: Tommy, Tallulah, Hopparoo and Tooteroo *Blue's Room: Blue, Polka Dots, Moona, Frederica, Roar E. Saurus and Sprinkles *The Mysterious Cities of Gold: Esteban, Zia and Tao *Sofia the First: Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, Clover, Cedric and Wormwood *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!: The Cat in the Hat, Sally, Nick, Fish, Thing One and Thing Two *Super Why!: Super Why, Princess Presto, Alpha Pig and Wonder Red *Toopy and Binoo: Toopy and Binoo *My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle Rarity and Fluttershy *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Wubbzy, Widget and Walden *Kipper the Dog: Kipper and Tiger *Thomas & Friends: Thomas, James, Percy, Gordon, Emily, Edward, Henry and Toby *Sandra, the Fairytale Detective: Sandra Ochiaperridi and Fo the Elf *Hip Hop Harry: Harry *Timmy Time: Timmy, Harriet, Osbourne, Yabba, Paxton, Mittens, Ruffy, Apricot, Stripey, Kid, Otus and Finlay *Martha Speaks: Martha and Helen *Franklin and Friends: Franklin, Bear and Rabbit *The Treacle People: Rosie, Wizzle, Leyland Lil, Charlie, Tapper, Professor Baines-Pilling, Brendan, Nellie Newchurch, Ike, PC Pendle, Silas Milton and Bert Boggart *Little Bill: Little Bill *Let's Go Pocoyo: Pocoyo, Elly, Loula and Fred the Octopus *The Doodlebops: Deedee, Rooney and Moe *Zack & Quack: Zack and Quack *The Wind in the Willows: Mr Toad, Mole, Ratty and Badger *Between the Lions: Theo, Cleo, Lionel and Leona *Roary the Racing Car: Roary, Big Chris, Marsha, Mr. Carburettor, Farmer Green and Flash *WordGirl: WordGirl *The Furchester Hotel: Furgus, Funella, Phoebe, Isabel and The Tea Time Monsters *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps: Angelina and Alice *Fifi and the Flowertots: Fifi, Buttercup, Daisy, Bumble, Violet and Primrose *The Raggy Dolls: Sad Sack, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Back-To-Front, Claude, Dotty, Princess, Edward, Mr Marmalade, Pumpernickle and Rupert the Roo *Franny's Feet: Franny *Bananas in Pyjamas: B1 and B2 *LazyTown: Sportacus, Stephanie, Robbie Rotten, Ziggy, Stingy, Trixie and Pixel *Doc McStuffins: Doc McStuffins, Lambie and Stuffy *Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear, Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop *Peppa Pig: Peppa Pig, George, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, Grandpa Pig, Granny Pig, Rebecca Rabbit, Miss Rabbit, Suzy Sheep, Candy Cat, Danny Dog, Granddad Dog, Pedro Pony, Zoe Zebra, Mr Zebra, Emily Elephant, Madame Gazelle and Freddy Fox *Pinky Dinky Doo: Pinky Dinky Doo, Tyler and Mr. Guinea Pig *Rob the Robot: Rob *Button Moon: Mr. Spoon, Mrs. Spoon, Tina Tea-Spoon, Eggbert and Small Bottle *Max and Ruby: Max, Ruby, Grandma and Louise *Sid the Science Kid: Sid, Gabriela, Gerald and May *Little People Place: Eddie, Sofie, Mia, Kody and Tessa *The Berenstain Bears: Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Mama Bear and Papa Bear *Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah Binyah *Baby Looney Tunes: Sylvester, Bugs, Daffy, Taz, Lola and Tweety *Miffy and Friends: Miffy, Melanie, Grunty, Poppy Pig, Boris Bear, Barbara Bear, Aggie, Auntie Alice and Snuffy *VeggieTales: Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends: Miss Spider, Squirt, Shimmer, Dragon, Bounce and Holley *Pajanimals: Apollo, Squacky, Cow Bella and Sweet Pea Sue *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventure: Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom, Lemon Meringue, Blueberry Muffin and Raspberry Torte *The Backyardigans: Pablo, Uniqua, Tyrone, Tasha and Austin *Guess How Much I Love You: Little Nutbrown Hare, Big Nutbrown Hare and Little Field Mouse *Connie the Cow: Connie the Cow and Patch *Rupert: Rupert and Bill Badger *George Shrinks: George Shrinks, Junior Shrinks and Becky Lopez *Little Einsteins: Leo, Annie, June, Quincy and Rocket *Rolie Polie Olie: Olie Polie, Zowie, Spot, Pappy Polie and Billy Bevell *Babar and the Adventures of Badou: Badou *Team Umizoomi: Geo and Milli *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Schroeder, Frieda, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Rerun van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Violet *Mike the Knight: Mike, Squirt, Sparkle and Evie *Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy, Chick, Peekaboo, The Stop-Go Car, The Very Important Lady and The Quacky Birds! *Dora the Explorer: Dora, Boots, Swiper and Big Red Chicken *Go, Diego, Go!: Diego, Alicia and Baby Jaguar *Charlie and Lola: Charlie, Lola, Marv, Lotta, Morten, Sizzles, Minnie, Arnold Wolf, Evie and Soren Lorensen *Yo Gabba Gabba!: Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee and Plex *Dragon Tales: Emmy, Max, Cassie, Ord, Zak & Wheezie *Justin Time: Justin, Olive and Squidgy *Gofrette: Gofrette *Maya the Bee: Maya, Willy, Flip and Kassandra *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel Tiger, O the Owl and Katerina Kittycat *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion: Raa Raa and Ooo Ooo *Chloe's Closet/Chloe and Friends: Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Jet, Danny, Riley, Carys, Soggy, Hootie-Hoo, Wizz, Hopsy, Reg, Llama, Dolly, Mac and Lil *Tree Fu Tom: Tom, Twigs, Zigzoo, Squirmtum, Rickety McGluman and Ariela *Peter Rabbit: Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny and Lily Bobtail *Henry Hugglemonster: Henry, Denzel, Gertie and Estelle *Yoho Ahoy: Bilge, Swab, Poop, Grog, Booty, Flamingo, Cat, Cutlass, Jones, Crow, Plank and Plunder *PAW Patrol: Ryder, Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Skye and Everest *Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show: Jewel Sparkles, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Pillow Featherbed, Spot Splatter Splash, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Bea Spells-A-Lot, Dot Starlight, Blossom Flowerpot, Sunny Side Up, Ember Flicker Flame, Ace Fender Bender, Peanut Big Top, Forest Evergreen, Little Bah Peep, Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises, Misty Mysterious, Pickles B.L.T., Trinket Sparkles, Bundles Snuggle Stuff, Blanket Featherbed, Sprinkle Spice Cookie, Specs Reads-a-Lot and Squirt Lil Top *The Chica Show: Chica the Chicken, Kelly, Stitches and Bunji *The Koala Brothers: Frank, Buster, Mitzi, Ned, George, Sammy, Josie, Alice, Archie, Penny and Lolly *Little Bear: Little Bear, Emily, Owl, Cat, Hen, Duck, Mother Bear, Father Bear and Rusty Bear *Zou: Zou, Poc, Elzee and Zinnia *Peg + Cat: Peg and Cat *Milly, Molly: Milly and Molly *The Triplets: Tessa, Annie, Nellie and The Owl *Rimba's Island: Rimba *Stella and Sam: Stella and Sam *The Hive: Buzzbee, Rubee, Babee, Mamma Bee, Pappa Bee, Grandma Bee and Grandpa Bee *Five Minutes More: Faraway, Georgie, Florrie, Sam and Louisa *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service: Postman Pat, Jess the Cat, Mrs Goggins, Ted Glen, Sara Clifton, Julian Clifton, Ajay Bains, Nikhil Bains, Nisha Bains, Meera Bains, Ben Taylor, Lauren Taylor, Lizzy Taylor, PC Selby, Lucy Selby, Alf Thompson, Dorothy Thompson, Bill Thompson, Amy Wrigglesworth, Pumpkin Wrigglesworth, Julia Pottage, Katy and Tom Pottage, Jeff Pringle, Charlie Pringle, Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Reverend Timms *Old Bear and Friends: Old Bear, Bramwell Brown, Duck, Rabbit, Little Bear, Jolly Tall, Zebra, Camel, Dog, Ruff and Rabbit's Cousin *The WotWots: DottyWot and SpottyWot *Bob the Builder: Bob, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, Roley, Wendy, Spud, Farmer Pickles, Travis, Scrambler, Mr Bentley, Benny, Mrs Potts, Pilchard and Bird *In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka, The Tombliboos, The Pontipines, The Wottingers, The Haahoos, Upsy Daisy's Bed and The Pinky Ponk *Octonauts: Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso and Tweak *Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave: Ruff-Ruff, Tweet, Dave and Hatty *Dinopaws: Bob, Gwen and Tony *Little Charley Bear: Charley, Ballerina, Frozo, Midge and Nibblit *Waybuloo: De Li, Lau Lau, Nok Tok and Yojojo *Shaun the Sheep: Shaun, Bitzer, Shirley, Timmy's Mother, The Flock, The Naughty Pigs and The Ducks *Make Way for Noddy: Noddy, Big-Ears, Tessie Bear, Bumpy Dog, Sly, Gobbo, Mr. Plod, Dinah Doll, Mr. Wobblyman and Noddy's Car *Rastamouse: Rastamouse, Scratchy, Zoomer, Wensley Dale, Bagga T and Bandulu *Sheriff Callie's Wild West: Sheriff Callie, Toby and Deputy Peck *The Pingu Show: Pingu, Pinga, Papa, Mama, Grandfather, Robby, Pingg, Pingo, Punki and Pingi *The Big Comfy Couch: Molly *Cyberchase: Digit LeBoid and Hacker *Johnson and Friends: Johnson, McDuff, Diesel, Alfred, Squeaky and Victoria *Andy Pandy: Andy Pandy, Teddy, Looby Loo, Missy Hissy, Tiffo, Bilbo and Orbie *Kate & Mim-Mim: Kate and Mim-Mim Former Characters *Adventures in Wonderland: Alice, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Red Queen and The White Rabbit *Albert the Fifth Musketeer: Albert *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie: Mumfie, Scarecrow and The Black Cat *Corduroy: Corduroy and Lisa *Fraggle Rock: Gobo, Mokey, Red, Wembley, Boober and Uncle Traveling Matt *The Magic School Bus: Miss Frizzle and Liz *Henry's Amazing Animals: Henry *The Littles: Tom Little, Lucy Little, Grandpa Little, Dinky Little and Henry Bigg *Mopatop's Shop: Mopatop and Puppyduck *Shining Time Station: Mr. Conductor *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies: Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Scooter, Skeeter, Rowlf and Gonzo *Timothy Goes to School: Timothy, Yoko, Nora, Charles, Lilly, Frank & Frank *Storytime: Kino *Rubbadubbers: Tubb, Reg, Sploshy, Finbar, Amelia, Terence and Winona *Tots TV: Tilly, Tom ,Tiny and Furry Boo *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Terrence McBird, Yertle the Turtle, Horton the Elephant, Morton the Elephant-Bird Sam-I-Am and The Wickershams *Toddworld: Todd, Pickle, Stella, Sophie, Benny, Mitzi the Cat *Wimzie's House: Wimzie, Yaya, Rousso and Horace *Zoboomafoo: Zoboo *ZOOM: Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh, Mike Hansen, Caroline Botelho, Estuardo Alvizures, Garrett DiBona, Aline Toupi and Kortney Sumner Logo Variations In addition the Time Warner Cable Kids logo, other variations other variations were released as well, most shows that air on Time Warner Cable Kids have a logo with a "T," a "W," a "C" and a "K." And under there's "Time Warner Cable Kids" is under the TWCK and "The Preschool Channel for Kids!" is under Time Warner Cable Kids too. Ecsept the characters on Time Warner Cable Kids. Related services 'Time Warner Cable Kids HD' Time Warner Cable Kids HD is the high definition simulcast feed of the Time Warner Cable Kids channel that was first announced in May 2010 and began broadcasting on September 1, 2010. All programs made in HD are presented in 16:9 widescreen, whereas other non-HD programs are presented in 4:3 letterbox. This feed is currently available on Comcast, AT&T U-verse and Cox Communications 'Time Warner Cable Kids On Demand''' Time Warner Cable Kids On Demand is the channel's video-on-demand service which launched on April 4, 2005 on Comcast, before the Time Warner Cable Kids channel existed. This service offers 50 hours of programs a month, with 25 percent of the programs updated every two weeks. Category:TV Networks